Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel equipped with a line guide having a line contact-reinforcing member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reel in which a reinforcing member having wear resistance is applied to a line guide having a guide portion that is coupled to a level winder for uniformly winding a fishing line on a spool and guides the fishing line; the line guide is formed in an assembly type to be easily assembled for production and maintenance; the line guide is composed of an outside-narrow first reinforcing contact ring and an inside-wide second reinforcing contact ring for prevention from being damaged even due to contact and hitting while a knot of a lead connected with a hook and a line is released and wound; and a through-drain portion is formed at the guide portion to discharge water or dirt.
Description of the Related Art
In relation to a line guide of a reel, there is Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1999-0072506, titled “Line guide for fishing rod”, in the related art.
This patent application proposes a line guide for a fishing rod that has a body having a line-through portion and a mounting portion and a guide ring fitted in the an end of the line-through portion in order to solve the problem that when an inclined guide surface for drawing a fishing line of a line guide is decreased in inclination, the entire length and weight of a body is increased, and to connect the front end of an inclined guide surface for drawing a fishing line to the outer side of the front end of a main wall and making the connected portion close to the top from a horizontal central axis of the main wall in a guide line having an inclined guide surface for drawing a fishing line which bends up at the rear portion of the front end of a main wall of a ling-through portion.
Further, there is Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2000-0011183, titled “Line guide for fishing rod and telescopic fishing rod”, in the related art.
This patent application proposes a line guide for a fishing rod and a stretchable fishing rod in which an attachment portion having a fishing rod hole is made of synthetic resin, four straight fishing rod contact sides are provided by forming the cross-section of the fishing rod hole in a square shape, so when a fishing rod is inserted in the fishing rod hole with the fishing rod sides in contact with the outer side of the fishing rod, the spaces between opposite fishing rod contact sides increase, the fishing rod boy is deformed, and some of resistance against the insertion is removed by the deformation such that pushing force can be easily controlled, and accordingly, the fishing rod can be precisely and easily fixed to a desired position and prevented from breaking.
However, according to these two cases, there is no configuration for reducing friction force between a line guide and a fishing line, so it is impossible to solve the problem that the fishing line is cut by the friction force, and the line guides are easily damaged by a fishing line that has high strength, so a large cost is required for maintenance.
Further, there is Korean Utility Model No. 20-0186638, titled “Line guide structure of bait cast reel for fishing”.
This case proposes a line guide structure of a bait cast reel for fishing that has improve durability and external appearance due to metallic luster, by forming sliding holes through the sides of a rectangular body and combining a supporter made of synthetic resin and having a threaded portion at the lower portion with a metallic line guide bending opposite to the supporter, having holes at both sides, having an extension at a side, and having a guide portion at the extension, in a common line guide structure of a bait cast reel for fishing that includes a body, a worm shaft and a stopper at a side of a spool, a stopper fixing bolt, and a guide bar.
In this case, however, durability is improved by a metallic line guide, but there is a problem that when a line guide is made of metal, a fishing line that comes in direct contact with the line guide is cut by friction force, so the fishing line should be replaced.
Further, there is Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2000-0062435, titled “A line guide for a fishingrod and fishingrod”, in the related art.
This case proposes a line guide for a fishing rod and a fishing rod that make it possible to throw a hook to an accurate position without line entanglement and allow an entangled line to be easily drawn out by increasing the front-rear length of a rear support leg such that the inclination of the rear support leg is gentle, by making the rear support leg of a frame longer than the entire length of a front support leg and a front attachment foot in a middle guide and limiting the length of the front support leg to about ¼ of the outer diameter of a ring fixing portion by cutting the front support leg and the front attachment foot inside left and right support legs.
This case, however, proposes a line guide preventing a line from being easily entangled and improving accuracy, but it is difficult to prevent a fishing line from being damaged by friction or prevent wear of the line guide, even though the structure is simple, so there is a problem of frequent replacement and a high cost for maintenance.
Further, since the line guide is fixed to a level winder by bonding and fitting, the line guide may be pulled out in accordance with the direction of releasing or winding a fishing line due to the bonding method and the fitting direction. Furthermore, in the bonding type using bond, the adhesive force is reduced by water, so the line guide may be pulled out.
In addition, in the fixing type of fitting, a level winder where a line guide is fitted is usually made of plastic, but plastic expands or contracts, depending on the atmospheric temperature, so when it expands, the fitting force is reduced and the line guide may be pulled out, and when it contracts, the line guide may break.